Hear My Anger
by ThursdayEVargas
Summary: Roderich could not believe Gilbert had the nerve to do this. And after all they had been through. Well, he could just play Chopin... AusPru, ?/Pru, hints of mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Based on a roleplay I did.

XxX

It wasn't fair, Roderich thought as he played his usual Chopin piece. It wasn't fair that he, Gilbert's childhood "frienemy" would have some ex colony waltz-no pun intended-in and steal him away. The image of them laughing together was seared onto the backs of his eyelids. And this newest development?

"I won't said for it," Roderich mumbled to himself without missing a note. "I won't." He thought he heard footsteps. Fine, let them hear his anger play.

"Roderich?"

His fingers continued to caress the keys. So what if Gilbert wanted to talk? Roderich was in no mood for some friendly chatting.

"Don't ignore me, Specs."

'Like you've done to me all our lives? Roderich wanted to snap. He ended one song, beginning another seamlessly. He still had steam he needed to blow off.

"Roderich, don't you ignore me. Talk to me, dammit."

Oh how Roderich wanted to laugh. As if that could make him talk. No, he would much rather play the piano than talk. Gilbert was only running off with one of Arthur's ex-charges, despite all they had been through. Roderich would not stand for any of that nonsense.

To his surprise, his hands were wrenched away from the keys. He looked over, meaning to let Gilbert see his fury. When he looked at him, Roderich couldn't find it in him to glare at the albino.

"Roderich," Gilbert sighed. "We need to talk. I just want you to hear me out."

Roderich knew Gilbert would give him no peace until he did so. Hoping to appear aloof he simply replied, "You have my attention."

"I didn't want West to tell you. I wanted to do it. I felt you were one of the first people to know," Gilbert explained.

"How could you?" Roderich snapped suddenly. "Were you using me? Was I just some toy?" He stopped himself, taking a deep breath.

"No," Gilbert replied. "No, I love you too much to just be using you. It's just-"

"It's just what, Prussia? I wasn't 'awesome' enough for you He's better than I am? What is it?"

"Gott, you can be selfish, Roderich," Gilbert replied. "I didn't think you wanted children. I thought you would laugh and mock me. I thought you'd be upset."

I am now, Roderich thought to himself. We've only know each other for how long? And you didn't think to bring this up with me. "It wouldn't have bothered me, Gilbert. I would've loved to have a child."

The albino sighed. "Roderich, are you saying these things only because you're jealous?"

Roderich froze. "I'm not jealous." That was a lie.

"You are." That was the truth.

"Gilbert-"

"Nein. Don't, Roderich." Roderich could see Gilbert was close to tears. "I can't believe you could be so selfish."

"Gilbert, dammit, I love you. I just can't believe you'd run off with some ex-colony. How long have we known each other?" Roderich shut his mouth, embarrassed he would slip up.

"Roderich…"

"I'm sorry." Roderich turned to the piano, but Gilbert put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't shut me out, Roderich."

"Are you going to get married?" Roderich asked. He dreaded the answer, which would most likely be a yes.

"I don't know. We talked about it."

Roderich couldn't help it. For the first time in years, he cried. He hadn't cried for a while, not even when his wife had left him. He couldn't bear the thought of Gilbert marrying someone and leaving him for someone younger.

"Please don't cry," Gilbert begged. He took the aristocrat's hand and placed it on his abdomen. Roderich felt the small bump there and was amazed and heartbroken. So this was the sign of Gilbert's union.

"What now?" the aristocrat asked. "You're the godfather," the albino replied.

XxX

AN: Whoever guesses the ex-colonies identity wins much love.~Thursday E. Vargas


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

XxX

Gilbert tried to block out the words that came to mind when he looked at himself. _Slut. Whore. Harlot._ He wiped at his tears, not feeling very awesome.

"Are you alright, cher?" came the soft voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine," Gilbert croaked.

"Did you get sick?"

Gilbert loved how much his lover cared about him and the child. "A bit," he lied, glancing at his red eyes in the mirror.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Gilbert thought for a moment before replying, "Apples." He heard his lover walk off to meet his demands. Gilbert smiled a bit.

He thought about just getting rid of this little life. Starting over with Austria. There were plants and herbs for that. Gilbert sighed, running a hand over his belly.

He couldn't do that. Not when they had talked so much about this. Not when they were eager to meet their little girl. Gilbert sighed. He could always give the child up for adoption. But he couldn't really do that either. Not when his lover looked so excited at his growing bump.

"Cher?"

Gilbert jumped, "Ja?"

"Are you going to eat?"

"I'll be out in a minute."

Gilbert sighed. He was unwed, pregnant, and the father was a younger man. He felt a headache setting in. He opened the door only to be greeted with a concerned look.

"You've been crying."

"Yes," Gilbert said, looking away.

"What's the matter?"

Gilbert found himself being held. He noted that there was a bit of a height difference between them. He sighed.

"How much do you love me?" Gilbert asked.

"Gil, you know I love you plenty."

"Would you marry me?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, Gil, has anyone said anything about us?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it."

Gilbert wasn't convinced. "Do you love me just because I'm pregnant?"

"No, Gil. I loved you before that and I still do."

"I'm a whore," Gilbert said abruptly.

His lover looked shocked. "No, Gil," he said, "You're not a whore."

"I am," Gilbert said. "I'm a whore and I'm pregnant by a man younger than me." He tried holding back a few tears and failed. "I'm not even engaged…"

"Gilbert, you're not a whore. Actually," his lover said, getting down on one knee, "I was thinking of doing this sooner…"

Gilbert was shocked. His lover presented him with a ring. His mouth hung open.

"Will you, Gilbert Beilschmidt, marry me, Matthew Williams?"

"I will," Gilbert said, smiling.

His now-fiance grinned and wiped a few tears off Gilbert's face. "I love you," he said.

"I love you both," Gilbert said with a smile.

Matthew smiled. "I love both of you," he corrected himself.


End file.
